The Financial Permeability
"The Financial Permeability" is the fourteenth episode of the second season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on February 2, 2009. Summary Penny is having financial problems and Sheldon is happy to loan her some money that he isn't using. Penny then starts to succumb to the pressure of owing money to one of her friends. Extended Plot Penny is short on her rent money and so Sheldon lends her some of his spare cash. Penny gets very short with the guys when the subject is of money is brought up after she takes the loan. Leonard explains that Sheldon's attitude toward his money was one of the few things that you didn't want to kill him for. She feels guilty about not paying it back and still can’t pay her electricity bills. Leonard tries to help and discovers that she paid her ex-boyfriend Kurt’s police fine. Leonard confronts Kurt and gets an from him written across his forehead in indelible . Kurt does quickly pay Penny back. Leonard doesn't tell Penny why and is seen wearing a hat to hide his forehead. Penny ends up on a date with Kurt because she thinks he's changed while Leonard is left only with Sheldon’s admiration. Sheldon is impressed and improvises a humorous ballad about the confrontation with Kurt . (There was a brave lad named Leonard...). Quotes :Leonard: Sheldon, Howard, and Raj, who have come to assist him in getting money that Penny's ex-boyfriend owes her Okay, is everyone clear on the plan? :Howard: Yes. Koothrapalli's going to wet himself, I'm going to throw up, Sheldon's going to run away, and you're going to die. Shall we synchronize our watches? :Leonard: Excuse me, there are four of us and one of him. :Sheldon: Which means his triumph will be even larger. Minstrels will write songs about him. ---- :Penny: Oh, Leonard. If we moved in together, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you. :Leonard: Really? :Penny: And you thought my acting classes were a waste of money. Critics "The Big Bang Theory feels like a show totally happy with who it is and where it is. The dialogue is crisp and silly in equal measure. Everything flows from the well established geeky world which the guys live in and well performed. The show is reliably funny, usually enjoyable and clearly capable of so much more." - The TV Critic's Review Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to Penny's financial problems. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=239 *This episode was watched by 10.89 million people. Trivia *When Leonard asks the guys what they are doing, Rajesh says that they are on a quest to the Valley of Fire to acquire the Sacred Crown. The goal of the real board game, "Talisman: The Magical Quest Game, 4th Edition," is to reach the center area, called the Valley of Fire, and to acquire the Crown of Command. This is the third appearance of the game, following first season episodes "The Peanut Reaction" and "The Tangerine Factor". *The last time that Penny's former live-in boyfriend is seen. *In fact, there is a solution to the "movie problem" at the beginning of the movie. The theater screening the movie at 7.40 pm (one of the cinemas Sheldon did not eliminate) is much closer to one of the restaurants Raj pointed at when suggesting his solution than the theater he was referring to. It also screens the movie twenty minutes after that theater. *Sheldon keeps a daily log of social interactions. This is easily possible for him due to his ; a particularly revealing example of his complete recollection is in "The Staircase Implementation", when he says, "I know what my mother said on March 5, 1992." *If one assumes this episode takes place in (see airdate), then Sheldon drinks hot chocolate in a month with an "r" in it, consistent with his so-called "whimsy" in "The Lunar Excitation". *Last appearance of Penny's former boyfriend and roommate Kurt. *At the end of the episode, Sheldon created a song about Leonard and his act of bravery and honor: :: There once was a brave lad named Leonard. :: With a fi-fi fiddle dee-dee. :: He faced a fearsome . :: While Raj just wanted to pee. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=omj9K2J71Zk ''Gallery '' '' Braveleonard.jpg Money1.jpg Fine8.jpg Fine7.jpg Fine6.jpg Fine5.jpg Fine3.jpg Fine2.jpg Fine1.jpg '' Category:Season 2 Category:Articles with musical numbers Category:Episode with Penny's ex- Kurt